


Drunken Promises

by Amakai



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Drunkenness, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakai/pseuds/Amakai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has purposely been getting Tom drunk just to get into his bed but now Tom is slowly figuring out what he's been up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Promises

It seemed like only yesterday since they’d released their first music video. It was strange to think that nine years had passed already. It certainly didn’t feel that way to Bill. He sat on the couch in the living room to the house that he and Tom shared, watching his elder twin ‘wrestle’ with their dog. It was always nice to catch the side of Tom that no one else really knew about; the side that wasn’t acting full of himself for the camera. 

“Hey Tom…can you believe it’s been nine years already since Durch Den Monsoon came out?”

“Hmm? Has it been that long already?” Tom asked, sitting up from his leaned over position on the floor. Bill nodded, holding out his laptop to show all the congratulation tweets about it he spoke up again, “Wow…it really has been that long. Guess we really have done pretty well for ourselves.”

Bill nodded again, smiling as he scratched the back of his neck, “Yea…we certainly have and with all the work we’re putting into this new album-”

Tom laughed, cutting him off, “Oh please. You’re not the one spending hours on things only to be told no, Bill.” He replied, getting to his feet, “Remember the newest episode of our little show?” he added, making his way to the couch and dropping down beside his twin.

Bill’s face turned pink as he elbowed Tom’s side, “Oh shut up. I still do work on it too ya know. I’m just…picky with what I want.”

“Yes, yes we know, Bill.” He hummed in reply, putting his arms behind his head after he’d rubbed his side from being elbowed.

“What should we do to celebrate it? I’m sure Georg and Gustav are going to be plastered by the end of the night.”

“Who said we can’t do the same? I’m sure our crew is gonna hold some sort of party for us…you know…all the booze and the girls.”

Bill made a face, folding his arms over his chest, “Yea…the girls that we have to pretend we give a damn about.”

Tom chuckled again, “You know it doesn’t make any difference to me. I know who will be in my bed at the end of the evening.”

“Oh you do? And just who is that supposed to be?”

“Some banging hottie of course with great curves and a nice ass.” Tom replied with a smirk.

Bill rolled his eyes, shaking his head, “We’ll see about that…” he murmured.

“What? You don’t think I can get a good one?”

Bill turned his head to his brother, raising his pierced brow, “I’m willing to bet that once you’re drunk enough, you won’t care WHO gets in your bed at the end of the night just as long as you can fuck em senseless.”

Tom scoffed, holding one hand out, “You’re on little brother.” He said with a grin, “And if I win…we’re doing that one song, MY WAY regardless of whether you like it or not. Do we have a deal?”

Bill’s lips pursed, huffing softly but he took a hold of Tom’s hand, nodding, “Fine. You’ve got yourself a deal then.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Like they had predicted, their crew threw them a large party at one of the biggest clubs any of them had ever been to. There were several people none of them even knew but there were familiar faces as well. Their first four hours were spent being congratulated by just about anyone that bumped into them and by 3am, Bill was bored of the party. His mind was now set on getting Tom as wasted as he could manage but still keep him awake enough for the things he had planned. He’d done well so far at keeping the women away from them, keeping their party in their booth going like it was just a regular evening out. 

“Ahhh fuck man…I need to get laid already…this alcohol is driving me nuts.” Tom slurred out, slamming down another empty bottle of beer before burping rather loudly. 

Bill chuckled, patting his shoulder, “I think you’ve had more than enough, Tom.” He said gently before looking to their manager, “I think I’ll take him back a little early.” He added, nudging Tom out of the booth, slinging his elder twins arm around his shoulders. He said his goodbyes to the G’s and led his brother out to their car. 

After getting Tom into the cars passenger seat, Bill drove them back home. It seemed like agony to wait but he knew for certain he’d be winning their bet by the end of the evening.

“Where’re the ladies for my bedroom at?” Tom asked, his eyes closing.

Bill nudged him, “Don’t fall asleep on me just yet. You’ll miss all the fun we’ll have at home.” He replied, turning the radio on loud enough to jerk Tom out of his drowsy state. It didn’t take much to keep him awake after that. Tom’s drunken slurred singing filled the car and Bill had to keep biting his lip just to keep from laughing out loud and wishing he had a camera to film it.

By the time he’d parked at their place, Tom was complaining about needing to use the bathroom and was stumbling out of the car for the bushes, his hands fumbling with his belt even though Bill doubted he needed to undo his belt to get himself out of his pants. 

“Oi! Not outside! Someone could see you.” Bill said, hurrying over to lead him inside. He quickly unlocked the doors, taking Tom to the closest bathroom before letting Pumba out to do his business for the morning.

By the time he’d let the dog back inside and locked up the house, he could hear Tom calling for him, asking where his bed partners were. Simply smiling to himself, Bill peeled his jacket off, following his brother’s voice to his bedroom, “Right here.”

Tom tilted his head to one side, a confused look plastered on his drunken face, “I don’t see em anywhere.” He murmured, sitting on the side of the bed before tugging his loose sweater off and tossing it to the floor. A tanned and well toned torso greeted Bill’s eyes and he had to control himself from jumping on the other. Tom was sexy as hell and even he would admit that in a heartbeat if asked.

Bill made his way to him, placing his hands on Tom’s shoulders, “You’re not looking hard enough then, Tomi.” He replied in a soft purr, his fingers slipping up the back of Tom’s neck. He delighted in the way that Tom’s eyes slipped closed and was even more pleased to see his hands move to his own hips, squeezing.

“Mm…is that so? Well…maybe I need to feel my way around then and figure it out myself.” He shifted his head, kissing along Bill’s clothed stomach, muscles flexing under his touch. Before Bill even knew what happened, he was on his back, Tom hanging over him, his eyes now dark with lust, “You’re a very…bad bad boy, Billa…tricking me like this.” He murmured, leaning down to bite at Bill’s throat, “You planned this from the start…”

Bill’s breath hitched, a soft gasp emitting from his throat, “N-not from the start…only from the point where I decided to make the bet.” He replied softly, fidgeting as Tom’s callused fingers slipped under his shirt, tracing along his ribs and then ascended further to his pierced nipple. A gentle squeeze sent him whimpering softly. Though he wasn’t as drunk as Tom was, he was still pretty buzzed and his body tingled with excitement.

It wasn’t a real hidden secret that he loved Tom. He’d do almost anything to assure his brother’s happiness just as he knew Tom would do the same for him. He’d held himself back for so many years, only ever working him up when Tom was drunk. In the back of his mind, he knew he’d have to wake up before Tom did so he could slip back to his room. Otherwise Tom would know and he wasn’t sure what he’d do about if that happened.

“Oi…get outta your wonderland and pay attention.” Tom’s voice sounded out in annoyance, breaking Bill from his thoughts.

“A-Ah…sorry…what is it?”

“I want you to undress then undress me.”

Bill nodded, shifting to sit himself up. He pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the floor by the bedroom door, leaning back to undo his belt and jeans before wiggling them down to his knees so he could work them off. When he reached his briefs, he paused. Regardless of the amount of times he’d done this with Tom, he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. 

“Go on. Take them off.” Tom ordered, his hand rubbing over himself through his sagging jeans. 

He nodded once more, slipping them off before tossing them aside to the pile. He made the move to start helping with Tom’s but was stopped as tom grabbed his wrists, taking his time to look the other over with a rather pleased expression, “Such lovely curves…” he murmured, licking his lips which caused Bill to blush faintly and shift. When Tom finally released his hold on his wrists, Bill worked open his own bottoms. 

He wasn’t the least bit surprised by the bulge formed in Tom’s boxers. He knew full well what alcohol did to him. Licking his lips, he helped Tom out of the remainder of his clothing and was almost instantly pinned back against the mattress. Again, those dark lusty eyes bore into his own and Bill almost wondered if Tom was trying to figure things out. As he opened his mouth to speak, Tom’s lips collided with his own, silencing whatever it was he was going to say. The hold on his wrists prevented him from doing anything and though he wanted to put his arms around Tom, he remained helpless under his control as they kissed. It ended sooner then he would have liked though. Tom pulled away, stumbling up from the bed and over to his dresser. Bill lay there panting, watching his twin pull out a bottle of lubricant…and rope. 

“Tom…what’re you doing with that?” he asked softly when he returned to the bed, tossing the bottle down beside them. 

Tom ignored his question, instead giving another order, “Turn over.”

As he was about to repeat his question, Tom’s eyes narrowed and again repeated the order. Bill bit his lip, rolling himself over onto his stomach. Tom fumbled with the rope, took a hold of Bill’s wrists and then proceeded to tie them together before tying them to the headboard. Bill tugged on the restraints, surprised at how tight they were. His heart began racing, trying to think of what he was going to do now. If he couldn’t leave before Tom woke up…he’d find the truth out.

“You’re not slipping away from me in the morning like you usually do.” Tom purred softly into his ear, “I will not wake up in an empty bed this time, little brother.” 

Those words alone sent shivers down his spine and straight through his groin. He could feel his face pale and could have sworn his heart was sounding as loudly as Gustav’s drumming. He couldn’t even utter a response as Tom’s weight shifted off of his back and settled behind him. Again those callused hands ran down his body, stopping at his hips. Tom’s appreciative hum sounded out and then those same hands ran over his ass, “Such a great ass too. Guess I really did get my curves and nice ass to fuck around with.” 

“T-Tom…please…I-” Bill started, shifting his weight on his elbows, straining his head to try and look back at his twin. A loud resounding smack sounded through the room and Bill let out a cry in surprise. Tom’s hand collided with his backside again, continuing until he was satisfied with the redness. 

“You’ll get what you want, baby.” 

*smack* 

“I know what you’re craving.” 

*smack* 

“You’ll get it.”

*smack* 

“After I’ve had my fun with you.” He purred, leaving one last smack on Bill’s backside, “Now spread your legs and lift your ass up. Show me what you’ve got.”

Feeling his face heating up, Bill did as he was told. His legs spread apart a little ways, lowering his upper half down some more before pressing his backside out. He listened quietly, feeling Tom’s eyes roaming hungrily over his body. 

“More. Spread your legs further. I know you can get them far apart. Do it before I smack that rosy pink ass again.” 

“Y-yes Tom…” he stammered, closing his eyes in embarrassment as he spread his legs even wider apart. He felt terribly vulnerable and exposed in the position he was in but hearing Tom’s small moan of approval, he bit his lip, anxiously anticipating whatever was next. Their drunken sex rounds were usually predictable but this time seemed so much different. Tom was demanding and so much more dominating than usual. It was very hard at this point to not be aroused. Maybe Bill enjoyed being helpless to whatever Tom wanted from him. Maybe he liked the idea of not being able to do what he wanted in bed for once. It was all up to Tom this time around.

The sound of the lube bottle opening greeted Bill’s ears and within moments he felt the cold liquid drizzle over his opening. Gasping at the initial contact of it, he squirmed only for another loud smack to greet the left side of his ass.

“Don’t move.” Tom hissed, “You’re not to move without my say so.” He added, pressing his index finger to the small puckered opening before it slipped into Bill’s anxiously awaiting body, “And I better hear you moaning. No holding back on me.”

“A-ahh…y-yes Tom…” he stammered, his body already trembling in need. His hands gripped at the rope holding him securely to the bed. The spanking, at this point, no longer hurt. Instead it only turned him on further. His cock stood proudly between his wide spread legs, dripping pre-cum onto the sheets as it silently pleaded to be touched. Bill knew, however, that with Tom like this, he wasn’t getting off any time soon; at least not without Tom’s permission.

Just like he’d been asked, Bill’s moans continued to slip from his mouth as Tom’s fingers worked him over from the inside…one then two…then three…finally up to four. He was purposely avoiding the younger’s prostate which was making it extremely difficult for Bill to sit still. Each time he got close to it, Bill’s body tensed and he could SWEAR that Tom was smirking each time he withdrew them away without touching it. 

“Beg for me, Bill. Tell me what you want.” He purred, his tongue dipping over his lower back, “You’re so ready back here for me…but I want you to beg for me because I know it’s going to sound so delicious coming from your pretty little lips.”

Whimpering softly, hiding his face against the sheets, Bill took a few moments to regain as much of his head as he could before speaking again, “Either…touch the spot…or fuck me…I want both…so bad.”

“The spot, hmm?” Tom smirked against his skin, sinking his fingers deeper, drawing close to the mark, “You mean…this one?” he asked, pressing two digits into his prostate. 

Bill let out a loud cry, body tensing and squirming without being able to help it, “Y-yes! Right there! O-oh Tom…it’s so good…please…do it more…”

Tom hummed softly, kissing over Bill’s back and upper ass, kneading his fingers over the spot, delighting in the way Bill unraveled below him, “So beautiful…” he said softly, removing his fingers completely, “It’s hard to believe you’re used to this sort of thing.”

Though he whined softly at the loss, Bill stayed still, panting against the bed. Tom’s hands moved up his sides, shifting the rope on his hands before he turned the younger twin over onto his back, taking a few moments to look over the expression on his face.

“You really are lovely…I’m glad I can see this part of you.” Tom uttered, trailing lube slicked fingers over Bill’s throbbing and reddened cock, “Knowing that you get this turned on because of me.” He leaned down again, connecting his lips to Bill’s in a soft passionate kiss which took him by surprise. It was almost as though Tom wasn’t even drunk.

When they broke apart, Bill looked at the other, confused and wondering what was going on. With his hands still tied, he let his hips be lifted up onto Tom’s knees, legs now in the air, even more exposed then before, “T-Tom…are you…” he trailed off, not sure if he was ready for the answer.

“Am I what? Drunk?” he asked as he slicked his aching cock up with lube, alluring eyes flicking up to meet with Bill’s, “Not as much as you tried to get me drunk, little brother.” Bill’s face paled again, gaze and head turning away in shame. “I’ve known for a long time what you’ve been up to. After about the sixth night of waking up in my bed alone, I started to wonder. No condoms in the trash…no wrappers even…not even the smell of a woman…” He shifted, pressing against Bill gently, teasing the head of his cock over the twitching hole, “So I started to fake it…switching bottles out with Georg or Gustav’s empty ones when you weren’t looking…making it seem like I was drunker then I really was. Then I found out what you were doing when I was ‘drunk’ all those times before…and I couldn’t have been more turned on.”

Bill trembled, biting his lip as he looked back to Tom’s face, “Do you hate me for it? For this?” He whispered, terrified of what the response was going to be. The last thing he wanted was Tom hating him for doing any of this. He knew it was wrong but he hadn’t cared. He’d just wanted to be with the one he loved.

Tom’s expression softened slightly and instead of answering, pushed his hips forward, entering into Bill’s body, connecting their lips once more as his hands moved to cup Bill’s face gently. He stayed still, allowing his brother to relax around him before breaking the kiss, “No, Bill…I could never hate you. I’m just…well disappointed I didn’t get to remember our first time together.”

“I…I’m sorry…I promise I won’t get you drunk anymore…at least…not on purpose…and I won’t do this…again.” He murmured, shifting his legs to rest on either side of Tom’s waist. 

Once again Tom’s fingers caressed his skin, tracing lightly over the tattoo on his chest, “We’ve always been close…in more ways than one…no one could ever change what you mean to me, Billa…never.” He whispered softly, his hips starting to rock in and out of the tight heat, “I will always love you.”

With eyes fluttering shut at the start of movement, Bill couldn’t help but feel relieved from the words. Though he was slightly annoyed with Tom for tricking him, he knew he had no right to voice that annoyance as he’d been doing the same thing for several occasions, “I love you too…now…do me a favor please?” he asked softly. 

Tom raised his head from his chest to look at him curiously and saw the deep blush now forming on Bill’s cheeks, “What would you like, Billa?” he cooed, smirking faintly at the embarrassed expression.

“I…I deserve to be punished…so punish me…like the bad boy that I am.” 

The smirk on Tom’s face widened into a grin, his right hand reaching up to grip Bill’s chin, turning his head to the side, “Oh trust me baby…you’re gonna be screaming all morning long for me…” he whispered, “You’re gonna wish you’d just confessed then trick me…or are you just wanting more…of dominant Tomi?”

Bill shivered in delight at the whispered promises in his ear. When asked the question, he nodded, muscles tightening around Tom’s cock in response, “Y-yes…it’s v-very arousing…to hear you ordering me around…you don’t do it when you’re thoroughly drunk like the other times before…”

Tom licked his lips, flicking his tongue out over his lip ring as his pace picked up, “Is that so? Well then…I’ll remember to use that against you in the future…my darling little brother…or would you prefer to be called pet?”

Bill’s blush deepened further in embarrassment, shaking his head, “N-no…not…yet anyways.” He stammered, panting softly, “Maybe someday in the future…but not now.”

With a gentle nod, Tom adjusted his legs and arms, bracing himself better on the bed, his pace picking up even faster, pressing even deeper into Bill’s body. The tightness and heat was overwhelming but Tom couldn’t bring himself to stop. Even though he knew what they were doing was wrong, even if it was forbidden and rejected by thousands of people worldwide, he wouldn’t stop. He couldn’t stop. Bill was more important to him then what the world thought of them. He’d never tell their secret and knew Bill wouldn’t either. So each time he pulled back, he pushed harder and harder, rocking into the welcoming body beneath him. 

“Oh Bill…it’s better than I could ever imagine…I can’t believe how good you feel around me…” he panted out, breath getting shakier as he grew closer to release. He paused briefly, shifting his weight to his knees and then reached up to untie Bill’s hands. He kissed each wrist before pulling out of his twin, lying beside him, “Now…get your skinny ass up here and show me how you like it.”

Panting himself, Bill pushed himself upright, crawling over onto Tom’s lap. He let his twin situate himself yet again before he impaled himself back onto the cock he’d grown to love having inside him. Tom’s hands went to his thighs, squeezing gently as he watched himself disappear into Bill’s ass again and again. It was so erotic to watch and he soon started to wonder what it’d be like to watch Bill get himself off. He licked his lips, making a mental note to ask for…or demand a show later on. 

“Good job…now move.” He instructed, smacking Bill’s thigh, “Get yourself off with riding me.”

Bill nodded briefly, bracing his hands on Tom’s thighs before starting a steady pace for them. His eyes closed, focusing on getting the right angle so that he could come. He’d been fighting so hard not to beg Tom to touch his cock. It was aching, red and dripping everywhere but he wouldn’t give in. If Tom wanted him to come from fucking alone, he’d do just that for him. It would only be a matter of moments of direct hits to his prostate before he could fulfill his brothers’ desires.

Tom’s eyes stayed glued to Bill’s face watching every change in expression. He knew the moment that Bill had found the right angle when the focused expression changed to one of sheer pleasure. The tightening around his cock caused Tom’s fingers to dig into what little fat there was around Bill’s hips, his own grunts starting to mix with his twins, “That’s it Billa…ride yourself into oblivion…cum for me…” he moaned out, “I want to remember your face when you do…” 

“I’m s-so close…Tomi…p-please touch me.” He pleaded, having already given up on trying not to beg for release. But rather then have mercy on his little brother, Tom shook his head, smiling as he mouthed a simple ‘no’ and rolled his hips up instead. Bill let out a cry of pleasure, digging his nails into Tom’s legs again, spilling his cum out onto his twin’s stomach after a few more sharp thrusts into his prostate. Tom’s hands moved to his waist, gripping them firmly to continue moving as Bill’s own momentum faded in his release. He thrust several more times before following, releasing deep into Bill’s body.

Bill whimpered softly, slumping over on top of him, panting against Tom’s shoulder, “Fuck…that was good…”

“Hell yea…but don’t think you’re done just yet. I’m far from finished with you.” He murmured, nuzzling his face against the top of Bill’s head, “Your ass is mine now, little brother.”

“I…am more than okay with that if it’s what you really want, Tomi.” He replied as Tom lifted Bill off of him and put him down beside him. 

“I said it didn’t I? It’s mine. No one else is getting you like that.” He responded, wrapping one arm around him to hold them close together, “After all…you’re the best gift I’ve ever gotten for my birthday.”

Bill chuckled softly, “It’s not our birthday yet. We’re celebrating the 9 years of Durch Den Monsoon remember?”

“Mmm…was that what it was? Guess I did get drunk enough to forget that bit of information…oh well. Just means I have another two weeks to plan on what to do for our birthday.”

“Oh…I have a few ideas…but it’s a secret so you’ll have to wait and see what they are.”

“As long as it involves you and being naked in bed, I’m up for just about anything, Bill.”

Bill nodded, lifting his head to kiss Tom’s cheek, “I love you very much, Tom. I’m glad you’re not angry with me.”

“I love you too, Bill. Next time…don’t keep things from me. It’d save you a hell of a lot of trouble if you just tell me what you’re after. You know I’d listen no matter what.”

“I know…I was…just afraid of what you’d think…that maybe you wouldn’t feel the same way I did.” He murmured, lowering his head in shame.

“So you’d rather hurt yourself by doing it all one sided?” Tom asked, running his fingers over Bill’s side tattoo.

“It…never felt one sided. You’d still respond the way I wanted…you still told me you loved me…and you often said my name though it was still usually ‘baby’ but it worked for me just fine.”

“Just…promise me. No more secrets, Bill.”

Bill lifted his head, placing his lips to Tom’s, “I promise…no more secrets…unless it’s a surprise for you.” He responded, smiling softly.

Tom nodded in agreement, shifting to pull the blankets up over them both, “Good. Now get some sleep. And if I find you gone from my bed when I get up, you’re getting punished again and this time with me sober…so you better be here.”

“Mmm…yes of course Tom. I promise I’ll be here when you wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Second part is here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2643362


End file.
